


What she sees

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "I'm not unfaithful, I've never been.""You will be."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews are love!!~

“I’m not unfaithful, I’ve never been.”

 

“You will be.”

 

A woman in whites sees not just people who cheat physically, she sees those who cheat emotionally-mentally.

 

So when her vision lands on Sam Winchester she knows she’s just found her next target. She can feel the stench of cheating, lying, secrets on him. She knows that he’s with someone he’s not suppose to be with. He’s not with the person he loves. And that makes he’s perfect for her.

 

It’s only when she’s in the car can she read the whole story off him. It’s a simple one she’s seen dozens of times. He’s not with the person his heart belongs to, even though he knows he should be.

 

She can taste that his heart is oddly content after years of angst and pain. Like suddenly, after years of blackness he’s guided to a light. But she knows he’s going to break that light, he’s going to go back to the darkness.

 

She knows mentally he wants to love the darkness, he wants to accept it and be accept by it. But she knows that his heart and soul belong to the other, and he should be there. With that person.

 

He’s cheating…he’s going to hurt someone. So she takes him.


End file.
